


Inseparable

by Lexielle



Series: Ryeonseung's Own Little World [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexielle/pseuds/Lexielle
Summary: Yes. Seungwoo thought. They'd be alright after all. So long as they have each other, everything will be fine.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Han Seungwoo
Series: Ryeonseung's Own Little World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561774
Kudos: 18





	Inseparable

"Cho Seungyoun!" 

Seungwoo's high pitched voice resonated all over X1's dorm a few hours after they came back from a meeting at their agency.

"Seungyounie!" 

The X1 leader shouted at the top of his lungs once again.

"What?!? What's going on?" Seungyoun dashed out of his shared room with Hangyul with a confused face.

"What's the commotion all about?" Dongpyo rushed out, in panic mode.

" _Hyung_ , is there..." Seungyoun was stopped by Seungwoo's hand pulling him, dragging him inside the older's room. "Wait.. what the..."

Seungwoo closed the door behind them and propped himself on his bed, just staring at his bewildered boyfriend. 

"What is it, bub?" Seungyoun asked, who was starting to get worried. "Han Seungwoo, will you please say something?! Is there something wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Seungyoun only got a puppy look from his boyfriend as a reply.

"You're really just going to stare at me and not tell me what's on your mind, aren't you?" The younger male's patience is getting thinner by the second. "Fine! You asked for it. I'm going. I have to pack."

Seungyoun turned around to leave but before he could walk a step away, Seungwoo pulled him back by his wrist. Next thing Seungyoun knew was he was trapped in Seungwoo's tight embrace, with the older's face buried on his stomach.

"Are we gonna be fine, bub?" Seungwoo's voice was shaking and this scene never fails to make Seungyoun's heart tear into pieces.

The younger one raked his fingers through Seungwoo's ruffled hair, and wrapped his arms around the latter's neck.

"We'll be okay, _hyung_. I'm sure we will be alright."

Seungyoun really meant what he said. After hearing the news that the agency was giving them a break and are allowed to go home for a week, the team's morale was low. He was the only one who was positive despite of all that's happening and the members appreciated that.

"You trust me, don't you?"

Seungwoo nodded, still holding on and resting his face on Seungyoun's belly. "But.. I don't think I'd last a week without you near me."

"So, this is really what all this fuss is about, huh?" Seungyoun has to admit. His heart is melting at his boyfriend's cuteness right at that moment.

Seungyoun pulled Seungwoo back an inch to look him in the eye. "And you think I will?"

Seungwoo tugged Seungyoun down and made him sit on his lap. Seungwoo cupped his face onto his hands and moved closer to give Seungyoun a quick kiss.

"I don't think I'd survive a week without you, Cho Seungyoun."

Seungyoun's getting teary. He had to hide it by placing his head on the crook of Seungwoo's neck. He softly kissed the tattoo inked on Seungwoo's shoulder. " _Nado_. A week without you would seem a year for me. It'll kill me." He sat back properly and leans forward, pressing Seungwoo's lips against his.

Their kiss was light at first. Seungwoo was giving Seungyoun cat kisses saying, "I'll miss you.. I'll miss this," in between them. 

"I'll miss you more, Han Seungwoo."

Seungyoun deepens the kiss, lining Seungwoo's lower lip with his tongue, asking permission. Without hesitation, Seungwoo allowed him, tasting a little bit of saltiness as Seungyoun's tears slid down his face.

As they pulled back, Seungwoo brushed his thumb to trace away the last tear that left Seungyoun's eye. He placed their foreheads against each other.

"I love you. No more tears now, okay?" the older whispered.

Seungyoun nodded in reassurance. It was Seungwoo who was gloomy when all of this started, but ended up with him sobbing. "I love you too."

Seungwoo had a bright idea suddenly. "Should I just stay here in Seoul and come with you instead?"

"What?" Seungyoun pulled back a bit, surprised at his boyfriend's thought.

"I'm serious here, Cho Seungyoun."

"Silly! You've already told your family you're coming to visit."

"I can just take it back and say you came crying begging me to stay." Seungwoo reasoned out, showing Seungyoun his pouty lips.

“Are you crazy?” Seungyoun gave Seungwoo a sharp stare. “Hold up! Since when did you start becoming this sneaky?” Seungyoun poked the older's cheek.

“Your fault, bub.” Seungwoo crunched his nose at Seungyoun, making the younger one laugh his heart out.

Seungwoo laced his fingers with Seungyoun's shorter ones. “Seriously, bub. Should we call your mom and tell her you have a visitor coming over?”

“Don't dare me, bub.” Seungyoun threatened. “You know she'd love to have you stay with us.”

Eversince Seungyoun told his mom about Seungwoo, she has been begging him to bring him over.

“But don't you think it would be best to go home for now, bub? I mean, just to assure your family you're okay inspite of all of this?” Seungyoun played with Seungwoo's fingers as he told him.

“I guess you're right.” Seungwoo brought Seungyoun's hand to his lips and kissed it. “Aaah! I'll miss you so much, bub!”

“Stop. You're gonna make me cry again.” Seungyoun threw his arms loosely around Seungwoo's neck and rested his forehead on the taller male's shoulder.

To their surprise, someone sprung the door open. “Seungyoun _hyung_ , are you here? You haven't finished packing...” Hangyul came ranting as he entered. “Oops...” Yohan casually followed him. 

“Oh My God! I can't believe you two! _Hyung_!” Yohan shouted. “Manager _hyung_ is getting impatient! Seungyoun _Hyung_ hasn't done fixing his things yet. Only for us to find out you guys are getting all lovey dovey here?”

Yohan turned to Hangyul and they cringed at the same time, laughing. They never get tired of teasing the two eldest whenever they catch them at their sweet moments.

“ _Naga_! Get out!” Seungwoo threw a pillow at the two, Yohan and Hangyul barely missing the hit.

“Lee Hangyul, you better run for your life!” Seungyoun stood up, following the 99 liners.

“Bub, I'll better finish packing before manager hyung kills me instead, but I have to make these two suffer first.” Seungyoun placed a quick kiss on Seungwoo's cheek. “See you in a bit.”

Seungyoun ran after the two brats, aka Hangyul and Yohan. “Kim Yohan, you too! Your Taekwondo skills won't work on me!”

“Coming!” Seungyoun shouted as he ran to see who was at the door. He was surprised when he looked through the security monitor.

Seungwoo had a bright smile on his face, waving at him.

Seungyoun quickly opened the door. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to be with my boyfriend, I couldn't wait for a couple of days more. He texted me yesterday with just a crying emoji and said _“I MISS YOU.”_ That was it for me. So here I am.”

Seungyoun couldn't believe Seungwoo was in front of him when he was just imagining them kissing.

“Well, are you letting me in or not?”

Seungyoun took Seungwoo's hand and pulled him in, straight forward kissing him as he imagined. 

“I miss you too.” Seungwoo continued to plant butterfly kisses on Seungyoun's lips. “So bad.”

Seungyoun locked them in a hug. “You don't know how happy you made me.”

Seungwoo kissed Seungyoun's head and rested on it to smell the fragrance of his hair he truly missed. A habit he is used to doing.

“Are the kids back too?” Seungwoo asked out of the blue.

“I think so. They've been flooding me with messages, telling everyone when they are coming back to the dorms. Our Katalk Chatroom is noisy again too.”

“I miss those brats.” Seungwoo admitted.

“Me too.” Seungyoun agreed. “But it's nothing compared how much I've missed you, Han Seungwoo.”

Seungwoo was glad he came. He will always be thankful for Seungyoun. He can never thank Fate enough, for letting them find each other in this messed up world. 

Yes. Seungwoo thought. They'd be alright after all. So long as they have each other, everything will be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> While I am still in the verge of finishing Love Box, here's a quick one for y'all.. 
> 
> Inspired by a Ryeonseung photo I just saw in my collection.


End file.
